


爱宠大机密

by syngylin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syngylin/pseuds/syngylin
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	爱宠大机密

无数的油管博主ig达人背书: 有了宠物以后，生活将更加精彩。没错，是这样的，他们宿舍每天围着猫狗视频吃外卖，对此深以为然，不久后为家里添置了宠物，三只。

信息获取总会有时间差平台差，Bella刚加入这个大家庭，他们收到大量粉丝的私信，才知道有比格犬受害者联盟，于是房子大了生活好了，比格来了被单没了，但是这都没关系，Leon比Bella还像狗，他们的团队协作一向很好。

起初黄旭熙天真地以为他的麻烦止步于需要向李永钦借床单，没想到延伸到床的其他方面。

一开始是他们终于结束了连轴转的行程，迎来休息日的那天早上。黄旭熙溜进李永钦房间，给了他一个口气清新的早安吻，辛辣的气味暗示他接下来希望进行的热辣的活动。

李永钦揉着眼睛，还想继续睡过去，黄旭熙的大手就伸进他睡衣扣之间的缝隙，在腰侧流连着，听见李永钦发出迷迷糊糊哼唧。香薰蜡烛的气味还凝滞在十月的冷风中，欲望已经抬头，李永钦半眯着眼睛，迎合他的抚摸，黄旭熙的手逃逸出睡衣空间，向下摸着那根的形状，然后挑开裤头—— 咕噜。操，黄旭熙吓得收回了手，目睹李永钦的头顶的一团灰色换了个方向躺下，露出来路易的煤脸。

有时候黄旭熙希望肥仔不要把自己吃得那么像个枕头。

还有一次，是他们没有关房门，李永钦急吼吼地把黄旭熙按到床边，跪下来把裤子脱掉的速度可以申请吉尼斯记录，他含着顶端，还朝黄旭熙挑眉的时候，黄旭熙发誓过年要去何仙姑庙还愿，感谢她降下及时雨，后面的发展更加离谱，李永钦以极缓慢的速度，一点一点地吞下他，黄旭熙头脑一片空白，只剩下八国语言的脏话。突然李永钦的喉头一紧，黄旭熙没忍住，全部交代了过去，神智回笼的时候他想道歉，对不起我平时不是这么快的，结果李永钦先开口:"Leon... Leon 进来了，咬我的T恤，我呛到了。" 一只手往后捞抓住罪魁祸首抱到胸前，一双不谙世事的大眼滴溜溜地看着他们。

黄旭熙在Leon的注视下迅速穿上裤子，速度可以破了刚才的吉尼斯记录，只能匆匆和李永钦交换了一个安慰的吻。 

“哥...你吞下去了？全部？"李永钦懵懵地点头，好像这是再自然不过的事，黄旭熙想给何仙姑多上几柱香。

经验也是要慢慢累积的，他们变得像养了孩子的父母，性生活前要反复确认孩子睡着了没，三只小朋友在他们开始前也必须要清场，上床务必关好房门。不过这之前也没有好上多少，他们空闲的时间屈指可数不说，想要进行成年人活动还要支开队友。宠物如家人，家人如队友，队友如...总之他们的性爱之路一向如此坎坷，如今只是事前准备更加复杂，弄得堪比宗教活动罢了。

即便关上房门也改善不大，某次他们成功迈入doggy style的时候，双方都很激动，黄旭熙动作很大，刺激李永钦发出很多不得体的声音，这样的情形没持续多久，房门外就传来Bella着急的大叫，他们刹不住车，在Bella的呼唤中尴尬地收拾了战场。

李永钦承认他让刘洋洋买越多越好的隔音棉是有私心的，结果那一堆包裹运来，又很快被扔出去。当晚下班黄旭熙点开杨千嬅，在车上循环播放"祈求天地放过一对恋人，怕发生的永远别发生。"

李永钦从不轻易服输，他看不懂比格犬受害联盟的微博，但是会在搜索框打下: How to train your cat/Beagle.

FIN

*拜何仙姑庙是粤港澳地区的风俗迷信，尤其在香港非常有名。


End file.
